


Evening Sun

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy goes to visit Clarke as she packs for her move to New York, and when he finds her dancing he's reminded of a similar incident in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I thing Evening Sun by The Strokes is a really good Bellarke song, so I decided to write a fic influenced by it. I hope you enjoy.

Approaching the back door to the Griffin house, Bellamy could hear music playing. Knocking gently on the French doors, he decides she’ll never hear him over the music anyway and makes his way inside.

  He walks through the kitchen toward the staircase, and is unsurprised to find the house still look’s impeccable- clearly Abby hasn’t allowed the mess of her daughter’s packing to reach the rest of the house. As he begins the journey up the two flights of stairs that lead to her room, he realises he recognises the song playing.

  Finally reaching the top floor, he raps on her door twice before gently pushing it open.

  _He’d only been to the Griffin house without Octavia twice before: the day they moved in and his mom sent him over with a cake-which he had promptly dropped when an 8 year old Clarke barrelled out of her front door and straight into him; and the day Jake Griffin had died- Octavia had been away and so had sent him a text insisting that Clarke needed someone and, as she couldn’t be there for her, he was the next best thing._

_As he made his way upstairs, he felt jittery- which was ridiculous, he just wanted to know if Clarke was done with the book he had let her borrow on Greek mythology. He was being ridiculous. He was just going to talk to his sister’s best friend about a book she borrowed. That was all._

_As he reached the landing, he heard music coming out of Clarke’s room- some song by The Strokes that he’d heard on the radio once or twice- and figured she must be listening to the radio whilst studying._

_He pushed open the door and opened his mouth to greet her, but he found the words stuck in his throat._

_Clarke was in the middle of her room, half dressed in an oversized band t-shirt, and her eyes were closed as she danced. Her curtains were thrown wide open, and the warm light of the sunset hit her from behind, illuminating her hair. She looked like an angel._

_Still oblivious to his presence, she began singing._

_“You’re the prettiest, smartest captain of the team…” she opened her eyes, and he found himself staring straight into them, “I love you more than being 17.”_

 He’s swept up into a feeling of déjà-vu as he enters the room to find Clarke, in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else, dancing in the evening sun. However, this time, her eyes are open, and she quickly notices his presence. Smiling, she extends her hand toward him, “Come dance with me.”

  He doesn’t hesitate, immediately reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist. They begin to sway, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Leaning her head onto his chest, she closes her eyes.

  He bends down, whispering into her hair, “So I hear you’re moving to New York.”

  Lifting up her head to look at him, she replies, “I am.”

  “Any particular reason?”

  She smiles, her eyes soft. “Well, my boyfriend of 5 years finally asked me to move in with him. He’s an ass like 90% of the time, and he’s always starting stupid fights, and God he just won’t stop with the rants about Greek mythology, but I figure, ‘hey- at least he’s cute’.”

  Her tone is teasing and he smiles. “I’m sure he appreciates you putting up with him.”

  Lifting up onto her toes, she leans forward so that their foreheads are touching, “He better,” and then she’s kissing him, and the echoes of the past blend seamlessly into the present day,

   _“In the evening sun…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I did actually have some extra ideas for this, but decided to keep it short, however if there's interest I may continue. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Apologies for any mistakes.  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://tasteslikejoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
